Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
For proper reception and transmission of wireless signals on a wireless communication network, a wireless communication device may use one or more voltage controlled oscillators (VCO) to generate a signal with a desired frequency. Wireless communication device and/or wireless communication system specifications may require that the amplitude of the signal generated meets certain requirements while the signal also maintains high levels of reliability. In addition, a wireless communication device may operate using batteries. Therefore, a voltage controlled oscillator using less current is advantageous. Benefits may be realized by providing improvements to voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs) and improvements relating to voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs).